


move a little closer, so i can breathe you in

by a3hihi (henriddas_quill)



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Mentioned Autumn Troupe (A3!), Mentioned Summer Troupe (A3!), Mentioned Tachibana Izumi (A3!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriddas_quill/pseuds/a3hihi
Summary: Friends and family are one and the same for Azuma.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	move a little closer, so i can breathe you in

Friends and family are one and the same for Azuma. With them, he celebrates the holidays, the little breaks from work, the effort they all put into their plays and just staying afloat.

This night isn't what Azuma expected, really. 

He remembers watching holidays in the movies as a child. In those films everyone seemed content, bunched together under whatever decorations they'd made. To him it looked like the contentment was effortless. Azuma remembers that at the time, that seemed impossible.

But this week everyone had their part in preparing the dorms for a party, from making playlists to getting groceries, cooking their meals, and taste-testing.

In the living room, the air conditioning is on full blast, much to Sakyo's dismay, and Summer collectively mutters out a request to turn it down. 

The room feels a little warmer then. Hisoka rests easy on Homare's shoulder, cuddled in a pile with Winter. Banri barks out jokes while the rest of Autumn begs him to shut it, and Spring settles down with their hot chocolate. 

Sakuya, who Azuma hears was the first actor hired, is right in the center. Sakuya looks around fondly at everyone: his fellow actors, their director, and the few who decided to stay for their break. He fits right in: like Azuma, he's right at home. Azuma sees Sakuya's eyes water, but the boy wipes them away before the others can see. Azuma doesn't press him on why. He figures they can talk about it next time, when he feels like it.

Azuma watches all this from his corner, leaning down on a pillow with his own mug of chocolate. Their director, right by Sakuya's side, invites Azuma over. Everyone hollers their support in return.

Tonight, sitting on the floor with blankets strewn around him and everyone else, Azuma feels like a weight is taken off his shoulders. It's so heavy it almost leaves an impression on him, so heavy he almost misses it. Tonight he feels like he can breathe again.

Azuma lets out a little chuckle. 

He loves them from the bottom of his heart.

 _You don't have to show them_ , a voice tells him, sometimes. Everytime he spends the present with the others, that voice gets quieter.

He settles in with the others, though. They make it easy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's title is from Fall by Ben&Ben! That song's really special to me. I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
